total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron
'''Cameron Corduroy Wilkins, '''labeled '''The Wide-Eye Bubble-Boy, '''was a camper and finalist on Total Drama: Returns to the Island, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Cameron comes back in Total Drama Roleplay All-Stars, as a member of TBA. Personality Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the physically weakest competitors, partly due to his overprotective mother keeping him in a bubble all his life. He has a tendency to expose secrets entrusted to him, though not intentionally. Camp Wawanakwa is Cameron's first experience in the "real world," and he immediately becomes fascinated with bizarre things. After his exposure to the outdoors, Cameron gradually becomes more physically capable of completing the challenges. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Cameron is introduced to the Island and becomes good friends with almost all his teammates, especially with Sky and Cody. He is determined to use his brains to win the money, he helped his team around all the episode, in the end he was on the bottom 2, after a re-vote he was deemed safe and Dave was eliminated, and Dave started a one sided conflict. Volleybrawl Cameron starts talking with his teammates about the last elimination when they get the challenge, there he starts a friendship with Sky and Cody, he goes to the court and sees the Volleyball net, much to his dismay is a athletic challenge, after that Chef reveals that is "Volleybrawl" and Cameron is the first that complains that is a fake sport, in that the other campers joins, in the end Chef changes it to the Rock, Paper and Scissors of "Death", where he wins the first round versus Gwen, and also he finds curious Scott cheering him thinking about a friendship with Scott, after that is seen cheering his team and also celebrating about their first win, is later seen rooting for Tyler to stay on island in the elimination ceremony. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Cameron is see with his teammates on the cabins, where he is talking with Cody, he later finds that the challenge is going to be a pick a number and race game, he cheered for all his teammates, and when his rounds starts he pull out a strategy versus Dawn,and he ends up winning a point for his team, in the waiting time he talks to Noah to give him a book, he enjoys the book and forms a friendship with Noah, but despite all his teammates work so hard, his team ends up going to elimination, on the end he votes for Leshawna because her lack of help on the challenge, later in the cabins he joins to Sky and Cody in a friendship alliance to get to the merge. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Cameron wasn't active this episode due to falling sick, but it's later see in the peanut gallery and it looks happy about the new relationship between Noah and Dawn. Topple on the Luck Players Cameron is now much better and has joined his teammates again, all receive him again with joy and he is up to help his team, during the challenge he complains about the shocker and sadistic way of Chris, and also they lose due to the Chris laziness, in the end he votes to Scott, but he is very sad about he going even when they are enemies. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Cameron, waking up from his bed, notes how much he misses Scott due to him being a so successful teammate, after all that he is very excited about winning the next challenge, because he doesn't wants a teammate going home, he is very excited by the challenge, on the first round he shows to be very quick doing the challenge, he ends up winning the five rounds of icon reve rsing and his team praised him for being the most useful during the challenge and actually carried the team to victory. During the elimination ceremony he's very happy about seeing Scarlett going home who thinks that he's inferior to her and his friend Lindsay staying. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Cameron wakes up proud of himself for winning the previous challenge. His team cheer him on after his victory for them. He's even more happy to discover that him and his teammates have now merged with the other team. Cameron hopes that the next few challenges are intellectual ones. Along with everyone else, Cameron is put to sleep by Chris, with him and his fellow contestants waking up in an odd cave. When the challenge is announced that it shall be a word based English challenge, Cameron feels confident about the challenge. Unfortunately, Cameron falls behind in the challenge at first, with Lindsay ultimately being way ahead of him. He tells Lindsay how shocked he is before feeling bad about implying something so cruel and apologizes. With his quick wi-fi typing skills, Cameron manages to earn plenty of points in the second section of the challenge, but ulimately gets defeated by Noah, who also earns immunity. Despite him expecting to be eliminated, Cameron is safe at the end of the episode, and is one of the many contestants to vote for Heather. Watching her go in the Arrow of Shame however, makes him feel uncomfortable and worry how painful it must feel. Puzzle Riot Cameron wakes up his first morning as a merger. He seems happy to now be sharing a cabin with not only Cody and Duncan, but also Tyler and Noah. When told that the challenge is to make a caption possibly mocking other people, Cameron is unsure, as he doesn't particularly care for ridiculing others. He sobs when watching other contestants joke about his mother's appearance before most people apologize to him. The only exception is Courtney, who starts having a larger conflict with Cameron in the episode. She feels less remorse than other contestants when making fun of him. In response, Cameron rubs his eyes and angrily tells Courtney off. This encourages Cameron to earn a decent three points in the challenge, along with Lindsay, Tyler, and Cody. Unfortunately for him, Noah, the winner, picks Cody to earn immunity with him. Cameron shakes during the elimination ceremony, but is thankful towards Chris when he discovers he is safe. He waves Lindsay goodbye, and like many other contestants, feels bad about her being eliminated. Korean Teaching or Learning Cameron wakes up by Chris on the speakers and he runs with happiness to the main hall, Cameron is one of the persons that made fun about Chris mistake with the costume when the challenges is told and he as realizes that those years of watching sane television on his home finally can be good for something, he is one of the dominating on the challenge with Noah, he ends up winning the second place and it's very happy about his friend Noah winning immunity with him, when Chris says that he and Noah need to choose someone to join immunity they both agree on choosing Tyler, he also is very happy when Chris says that the reward is a Korean dinner what he enjoys with his friends, on the elimination ceremony he's happy to see Courtney going home and blows a rasperry towards her, but he later is unhappy when his long time friend is eliminated due to the alliance and he apologizes with Gwen what she takes well and hugs him after this. Supreme Chef Auto Cameron starts this day talking with his friends Tyler and Noah, when he finds Cody a slight different, he goes to the challenge where he does it well but lo ses against Cody, then he starts to worry with everyone incluiding Sky by the strange Cody way to act this day, later Cody gives Sky the immunity, later talking Cody is pretty rude towards Cameron and his friends, this causes Cameron to vote Cody, later Cody apologizes with everyone by the day acts, Cameron waves him goodbye and states that he is going to miss Cody. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze Final Four Face Off Totally Dramatic Finale! Appearances Gallery Overall= Cameron Walk.png Cameron_TDAS_Ep01.png Novo_cameron_sentado.png CameronHappy!.png Cameron_Corriendo.png CameronFalling_TDAS_Ep04.png CameronGreul.png CameronLongboard.png CameronMeat.png CameronOnGround_TDAS_Ep04.png CameronPeice_TDAS_Ep02.png CameronScared.png CameronThink.png CameronThinking.png CameronThinkMad.png See also Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Finalists Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Runner-Ups